Perfect Ending
by Shino87
Summary: How I imagine the last scene in Grimm
**A/N: Have you ever wondered how Grimm should end? Or what would be the best ending for our two favorite characters? Here is what I would love to see in the final episode :D**

 **%%%**

Perfect ending :

Is there such a thing as coincidence?

Many nights I spent, eyes glued to the ceiling, replaying every scene of the past seven years in my mind. Every heartache, every fall, every loss, followed by every moment of how I was brought back to life. How I learnt to be happy again, letting the pain slowly dissipate until it was no more.

Was it a coincidence that she was the first Wesen I ever met?

The universe came to a halt as my eyes landed on her. She just stepped out of a coffee shop, looking like she didn't belong to this world. Her long golden locks fell on her back and her blue eyes looked like the ocean I've resisted to dive in for so long. As she turned her attention on me, I felt a shiver run down my spine, rendering my legs wobbly and my heart nervous. She was beyond gorgeous, but she looked also smart, expensive and so out of my league. As she kept walking, my heart tried to follow her, but my mind reminded me it was wrong.

I had just bought a ring to propose to my girlfriend at the time, I was both excited and anxious. It was a big step I was about to make. We've been together for quite a while and I thought we had to take that next step. Now that I think about it, I didn't do it because I was too much in love with her, I only did it because it seemed to be the right thing to do.

The beautiful creature shifted into something barely human. I learnt afterwards that she was called a Hexenbiest. Some sort of a witch.

Was it a coincidence that this same person was charged by my police captain to make my life hell? Was it a coincidence that after her daughter was taken from her, she targeted me first when getting her revenge? Was it a coincidence that she ended up carrying my child in the process? Was it coincidence that Juliette became a Hexenbiest whose main objective was to cut my flesh and break my bones?

See, I could go on with those questions forever, but why would I when I already have the answer.

No, I don't believe anymore in such thing as coincidence. Life is a series of links that form a chain. Every single one of those events led to the next one, because it was meant to be.

"Hey" Adalind slipped her arms around my waist as she laid her cheek against my back "Are we done?" my heart skips a beat whenever I hear her voice or feel her touch. Will I ever stop feeling this way around her? I doubt it. She makes every single cell in my body alive.

We were both standing in the front yard, enjoying the caress of the sun shining above us. I span around and circled my arms around her back while hers were still around me "I just got the last box" I brushed briefly my lips with hers "Where are the kids?"

"Running around the house" she laughed "I'd better go back before they hurt themselves" but I wasn't ready to let go yet. I trailed kissed down her neck making her giggle "Nick, the neighbors might see us" she scolded

I moved back just enough to see her pretty face "So? Can't I kiss the woman I love in public?"

Just then, Diana and Kelly emerged from the house running around us in circles and laughing so hard that I couldn't contain my own laughter. We broke our embrace only to join the children in their race.

Shortly after I came back from Germany, Sean Renard told Adalind that Diana was with HW. It didn't sit well with her and needless to say she went berserk. I almost felt pity for Meisner when Adalind demanded (quite violently) he gives her back her daughter, but things escalated a little bit when we discovered the whole thing was a trap.

Surprisingly, Diana seemed to know me and she was very comfortable with me from the moment we got her back. I discovered afterwards that she kept my mother's necklace that had a pendant with my picture.

My phone interrupted our family time "Hey Rosalee"

"And Monroe" came my best friend's voice

Rosalee chuckled and I could imagine her shaking her head at her husband "Hey, Nick. Just checking on you. How are you guys settling in?"

I casted a look behind me to watch Adalind playing with the kids "We're great. We should finish unpacking before the weekend. You're still visiting us, right?"

We just moved to Vancouver, Washington state yesterday and the house is still a mess with boxes everywhere, but I'm pretty confident we'll get done before next week. It's a beautiful house in a nice neighborhood. The kids and Adalind loved it, the moment we stepped in it. We purchased it the very same day we visited it.

"Sure we are" Monroe hisses, followed by Rosalee's voice "I can't wait to see Adalind and the kids…and you of course"

Over the past year, Adalind and Rosalee have become bonded by a very tight friendship. Not a day goes by without them meeting or calling each other. Adalind's loyalty to Roslaee is undeniable. I think she will always see her as the person who saved her from living a life she didn't want, by working very hard until she found a way to suppress forever the Hexenbiest in Adalind.

"When are you going back to work?" Monroe wondered

Before moving to Vancouver, I applied for a job as a detective in their police department and they gladly accepted me, after checking my record. They said they were impressed with the rate of solved cases that I had. Adalind also found a job as a legal consultant for a big company. She gets to work only few hours a week and the salary is really high.

"Two weeks from now. We want to go on holidays before our schedules become hectic again"

Rosalee clears her throat "Did you tell her?" she asks softly

I lay my head against the window, as I watch my family in the yard. I didn't even realize I walked inside the house while on the phone "I'll do it tonight"

"Alright, we've got to go. Talk to you soon" both Rosalee and Monroe said goodbye before they hung up the phone

%%%

"Finally" Adalind stuttered toward the bed, completely defeated "it took me forever to get those two to sleep" she hopped under the covers and I brought her to my chest

We have no idea if Kelly has any powers, so far, he still looks a hundred percent human. Diana, on the other hand is very powerful, but Adalind is teaching her to control her powers and never use them under any circumstances. We want to let her decide, when she gets older, if she wants to keep her powers or not.

"I've got something to tell you" I confessed, my heart beating so fast I wondered if she could hear it

"Hmmm" she snuggled closer with her eyes shut

I stroke her shoulder soothingly as I started "I know I told you that we had to leave Portland because it was too dangerous for you, but there's more to why I made this decision"

Adalind lifted her head, eyes filled with curiosity and concern "Remember that night the loft was attacked?"

She nodded

After we got Diana back, we realized that we ran directly into a trap set by Black Claw, with Sean's help. They wanted as many forces as they could bring to their cause and they were highly interested in having a Hexenbiest with them. Diana was not only a bait, but a prey as well. They knew perfectly well they couldn't penetrate HW, but Adalind would. The night we brought Diana to the loft, the CCTV blasted an incessant sound in the middle of the night. A horde of Wesen managed to break the door to the garage. I had to act quickly, I ordered Adalind to take the kids and go down the pit. After numerous tries, I finally managed few days ago to open that door and it was a passage that led to the center of Portland. Meanwhile, I called Hank seconds before the Black Claw members emerged in the house, determined to kill me.

I was ready to fight until death for my family, but I wasn't ready for Adalind to come back for me. She left the kids down the pit and closed the door to make sure none of the Wesen would find them. She was still a Hexenbiest back then and she fought beside me as ready to die for me, as I was for her. They were about twenty Wesen, our chances weren't very high, but we weren't giving up. Hank and Wu, Monroe and Rosalee, Trubel and even Meisner arrived one after the other to our rescue, but when I lifted my eyes searching for Adalind, once our enemies were all down, I saw her, lying on the floor motionless, barely alive.

"Adalind" I cried over and over. Never had I felt so much pain, she was my last blast. When my mom was killed, I was devastated but I dealt with the pain because it wasn't the first time I believed her dead. It was a sort of familiar pain, no matter how big of a loss it was. When I lost Juliette, I was wrecked but at the same time part of me hated her for being behind my mother's murder, her attempt to kill me and all the suffering she put me through had made it easier.

But, losing Adalind, shattered me. Broke me. Ripped my skin. Crushed my heart and for the first time in my life…I wanted to die

I held her tightly and cried, until I heard a very weak cough "Adalind?"

"Hey" her voice was throaty and tired, she lifted a hand with much difficulty to my face and wiped a tear "I'm ok"

"Adalind, I love you…I'm so sorry it took me so long to figure this out…I love you, so much, Adalind…you and Kelly are my world"

Adalind managed a strained smile "I love you"

A shiver runs down my spine at the memory, that night I made a very important decision, because I realized what was really important in my life. I wanted my family to be safe. I stroke Adalind's cheek "That night, when you were in the hospital, I asked Rosalee to help me find a way to suppress my powers too" Adalind's eyes widen in shock "I wanted a fresh start with you and the kids. Just us, no Wesen, no Hexenbiest, no Grimms" I smile "But, too many people knew who I was in Portland, so I thought it was best to start anew someplace else"

A pool of tears gathers in her eyes as she scrutinizes my face. My Adalind. My open book. Just watching her face tells me what she dares not ask "Yes" I answer her unspoken question "I did it for you"

I loved Juliette sincerely, but my love for Adalind is deeply, madly rooted inside me. I was never ready to give up on my powers for Juliette, but I did it within the blink of an eye for Adalind and Kelly. I reached for the drawer of my night stand and removed the small blue box making Adalind gasp beside me.

"I planned to take you out on a romantic date then pop out the question, but I can't wait anymore"

"Yes" Adalind nods nonstop

I can't stop from grinning "Would you let me ask you the question, first?"

"Yes and yes" she starts kissing my cheeks, my nose, my forehead and every inch of my face

 _The end_


End file.
